marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Rogers (Earth-555326)
| Relatives = Captain America (father, deceased) Black Widow (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-555326 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost; Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle | First = | Last = (Vision) | HistoryText = James Rogers was the son of Captain America and Black Widow. After James was born, he and the rest of his adopted siblings were secretly hidden within an arctic base to be safely raised by Tony Stark. James along with his other siblings only knew of the Avengers through Tony's tales of their former glory days. Bred into a life of constant training, James eventually became weary of the constant routine and started falling behind in his training as he no longer saw any point in it. After the arrival of Vision, James and his siblings got too curious for their own good and followed Tony to reveal a secret entrance to a repair bay, under their parent's grave markers. While with Torunn, he found the Iron Avengers (Iron Man-based robots tuned after each fallen Avenger). Unable to resist the idea that Iron Captain America could have remnants of his fathers memories, he accidentally activated the robots and their automatic programming sent them to intercept Ultron. Not realizing the danger he caused, the Iron Avengers attacked and were assimilated by Ultron. Ultron eventually made his way to the Arctic. Stark appeared to stall for precious time as James and the others ran for their lives (escaping with Vision's head). The shuttle was predestined for a safety zone, but the children figured a means to redirect the shuttle to Ultron's citadel for a counteroffensive. Their first attack was a failure and nearly cost their lives if it was not for the unexpected aid of Frances Barton (Clint Barton's son) and his Scavengers. As James and his siblings followed Francis, they learned he was the surviving son of the original Hawkeye. Francis was infuriated to know that he was not the last Avenger and angrily wondered the whereabouts of the other Avengers during his time of desperate survival. James and the others reasoned they did not know of his existence. As they reached to the remains of NYC's Grand Central Station, the young Avengers sought Francis' help to rescue Tony. Francis believed Tony was good for dead, but an elder Betty Ross suggested that Tony was very much alive. The news renewed their hopes and James unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Francis to rescue Tony; Francis gave the young Avengers instructions how to reach Ultron's lair. Successfully infiltrating Ultron's lair, they found Ultron's private collection of the fallen heroes that challenged him, including a trophy room of the fallen Avengers. James and the others were sadden after seeing the remains of the Iron Man armor, suggesting Tony had fallen. James was then distracted after seeing the remains of Captain America's costume behind the case. Their time to mourn was short as the room began to transform. Ultron revealed himself along with a still-alive Tony Stark. Ultron warned the young Avengers of their impending doom. Ultron intended to destroy James first as his father was a great threat to him (in terms of his ability to lead and inspire hope in people, believing James is the same kind of threat). Francis and his Scavengers showed up to distract Ultron along with the other young Avengers long enough to rescue Tony. Ultron commanded his robots to search and destroy them, but James and the others managed to escape to safety. In an abandoned theater, Tony explained to James and the others of Ultron's origins and the fall of the Avengers. Betty Ross was also present and mentioned of the still-alive Hulk, hiding in safety. James and the rest of the group decided to venture into the desert in an abandoned robot transport in hopes to enlist Banner/Hulk; once there, Banner refused to help them. James motivated the rest of his team to push forward for the sake of their fallen parents. They decided to activate a homing beacon within the stolen robot they used for transportation to lure Ultron, forcing the Hulk to face Ultron. Ultron took the bait and attacked with his Iron Avengers, each of the children facing the iron-imitations of their parents. James fought against Iron Captain America and Iron Black Widow. During their fight, James' shield generator was damaged, but managed to take back the original Star Shield from Iron Captain America. While still fighting against his iron-imitated parents, James had Pym lure Hulk out from within Banner. Shortly after, Hulk returned and defeated Iron Ant Man and Iron Black Widow to face Ultron. James and the rest of the young Avengers defeated their iron-imitated parents. Ultron temporarily knocked out Hulk in the battle and re-focused his attention on killing James. Ultron released a powerful beam from his chest in his attempt to vaporize James. James used his father's Star Shield to hold on as long as possible until Hulk returned. While Ultron was distracted by James, Hulk grabbed Ultron and finally broke the robot in half. Hulk then turn his attention against the young Avengers, but Betty calmed the Hulk. After Hulk left, they realized that Ultron was still active, regenerating himself. Torunn made the ultimate sacrifice by throwing Ultron's split body into the depths of space. James and the others was worried over the fate of Torunn, to their pleasant surprise, Torunn returned in new armor from Asgard (courtesy of Thor). James and the rest of the Avengers now set their sights in destroying what's left of Ultron's forces, ensuring the freedom of Earth. | Powers = * Super-Soldier Serum: Whether or not James possesses enhanced condition, he may possible exhibited enhanced abilities due to him being born with the Super-Soldier Serum from both his parents. * Peak Human Strength: James possesses far more strength than a normal human. * Peak Human Speed: James possesses far more speed than a normal human. * Peak Human Durability: James possesses far more durability than a normal human. * Peak Human Agility: James possesses far more agility than a normal human. * Peak Human Stamina: James possesses far more stamina than a normal human. * Peak Human Reflexes: James possesses far more reflexes than a normal human. | Abilities = James' full capabilities were never clearly defined; he's been trained in combat similar to his father, Captain America. As the product of two super soldiers, it's unclear if James was born normal or also inherited his parents super soldier enhancements as well. | Strength = James' strength was unclear as his abilities were never clearly defined. It is only presumed that he has enhanced strength in the qualities of both his parents. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = *'Quinjet' | Weapons = * Energy Shield: The original Captain America ''Star Shield'' was not in James' possession, it was used by Iron Captain America. Tony gave James a new energy shield generator that have properties similar to the original Star Shield. The shield is generated by his gauntlet that can project a shield that can physically block almost any energy or physical attack. Just like the original Star Shield, the new shield can be physically manipulated for frisbee-throwing and other uses; the durability of the shield is relative to its time limit. The size of the shield could be altered as well as its shape.The shield dissipates after a short time and needs to be regenerated through James' gauntlet. James would later reclaim Captain America's true Star Shield during a battle against a Ultron-controlled Iron Captain America. | Notes = * Named after Bucky. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rogers Family Category:Shield Fighting Category:Romanov Family Category:Leaders Category:Martial Arts Category:2008 Character Debuts